Algo no esta bien
by Seiko Matsuzawa
Summary: Chai. Nadie sabe que es lo que le pasa a Raimundo, solo que este se infecto de un virus llamado, Chase Advertencias adentro. Re-subido. Y con futura continuación ya que estaba abandonando. Prometo no volver a abandonarlo.
1. ¿Enfermo?

**Bueno esto esta re-subido ya que, e decidido continuarlo, a pesar de que ya nadie lo lea porque…bueno me enoja que la gente no acabe sus fics, y yo también debo de acabarlos, tal vez me tarde y tal vez los personajes se vuelvan mas OC pero tratare de no salirme del tema =) no cambio mucho; incluso deje las notas que había puesto en los capítulos xD pero en general es lo mismo solo le cambie algunas faltas de horrografia. xD**

**Bueno sigamos con esto…**

!Hola¡ bueno esta vez traigo algo mas locochon y raro**.**

**Advertencias: es una pareja Yaoi, (relación chicoxchico) podría contener Lemon y (o) lime, violación y malas palabras XD ****por lo que (en mi opinión) el ratings es clasificación M pero bueno YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS¡.**

No tengo la menor idea de por qué se ocurrió esto solo se me salio mientras me preparaba para ir a la escuela XD.

Emmmm... solo he leído Una historia (en español) con esta pareja, la mayoría del Yaoi en Xiaolin Showdown es el Chak (ChaseXJack)y se me ocurrió hacer un Chai (ChaseXRai) O.O.

Emm espero que las chicas no me maten. *Se esconde detrás de la silla* solo para que sepan SI me gusta la pareja de RaiXKim (y el Chak) pero es mejor cambiar la rutina¡

Tal vez me tarde en subir los capítulos porque estoy de vacaciones.

Bien creo que ya los dejare con el fic (a ver si pega) XD.

Lo que está entre " " son pensamientos.

P.D. No se me ocurrió otro título T-T.¡

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Algo no está bien.**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Enfermo?**

**Kimiko´s POV**

Hace tiempo que veo algo raro a Raimundo, la veo alicaído, algo extraño, en especial durante la noche tenía miedo de ir a su cama como un niño pequeño que cree ver a un duende debajo de su cama.

Y así parecía porque cada mañana amanecía hecho un ovillo debajo de sus sabanas con los ojos rojos y con ojeras como si en toda la noche no hubiera pegado ojo y por si fuera poco bajo su rendimiento en los entrenamientos por lo que el M Fung ha sigo duro con el en los últimos días especialmente porque ya es el líder.

Siempre que daba la ocasión sonreía (o trataba de) para limpiar las sospechas que teníamos (Clay, Omi y yo) pero por alguna razón se veía muy fingida esa sonrisa y su físico había cambiado, se vea mas demacrado y flaco aunque el jura que está comiendo bien.

No entiendo lo que pasa cual es el problema... no se que le pasaría.

Quisiera ayudarlo...pero no puedo.

**Raimundo´s POV**

"Otro día, los pájaros cantan y el cielo es de un azul claro y yo no he podido disfrutarlo porque no he podido dormir, "el" me sigue visitando y llevando a su guarida en el "Monte del Cuervo" (claro solo en algunas ocasiones) para hacerme sufrir."

Son las seis de la mañana y aun sigo en mi cama pensando en todo lo que pasó la noche/madrugada del día anterior/hoy; de pronto oigo ruidos fuera de mi alcoba; me enjuago las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas y me quito las sabanas de la cabeza; era Kimiko que entraba.

―Emm buenos días Rai―-me dijo mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa.

―Bueno...―pero antes de terminar la frase me dieron ganas de vomitar así que salí corriendo al baño y...apenas y llegue..."diablos" un líquido blancuzco salió de mi interior y al verlo me dieron más nauseas y volví a regresar todo.

― ¡Rai! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto una preocupada Kimiko a través de la puerta del baño.

―Si estoy bien solo...un mareo matutino. ―"el sexto en el mes, para hacer exacto"

Ella solo suspiro―te esperamos en le comedor― y no se escucho nada más.

Yo no hice nada por seguirla, si comía algo seguro lo volvería a vomitar "¿Por qué será?" simplemente me arrasarte hacia la pared y recargarme en ella.

Aunque tenía que ir sino ellos se preocuparan mas por mi pero ¡¿Qué no entienden que no es mi voluntad vomitar toda la comida y no dormir? Era la voluntad de "el".

Me levante de un salto "¡eso era! el quería esto, el me hizo esto el el..."

**General POV.**

Raimundo se acortó temprano antes de que sonaran las once y "el" llegaría, pero no pudo pues sabía lo que esperaba.

**...**

11:00 PM Alguien toco en su ventana, suavemente se levantó y fue a abrirla no tenia que oponer resistencia... no serviría de nada, a menos que deseara destruir el templo.

Una sombra lo esperaba en le marco y esta en cuanto abrió la ventana le cayó encima.

―Hola―le dijo Raimundo con reproche.

―Uhmm

― ¿Por qué me saludas con ese tonito?-―e preguntó juguetón la figura.

―! Por qué estoy aburrido y cansado ¡...!Déjame dormir ¡-le contestó Raimundo de mala manera.

―¿Ya te aburrió qué?-―le dijo desafiante la figura―que nos hemos cojido desde hace un mes? ¿Todos los días?

Por favor solo déjame dormir-le suplico su prisionero.

No...Eres mío...

**Continuara...**

Bueno esto es el final del primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado =3.

Tengo que pensar en un wu para el siguiente capítulo pero decidí subirlo de una vez, para ver que tal pero ya tengo la idea principal solo tengo que limar detalles.

Bye.


	2. La duda

¡Acción ¡

Hola de nuevo esta vez la continuó jeje ya tengo todo planeado espero que les guste.

Esta vez veremos a Raimundo enojadísimo con Chase y este tendrá una mega duda.

También quiero agradecer los reviews que me dieron Gushu Freaku y Shadow-Dayris y también lamento que me tardara en actualizar pero mi compu tenía un problema que ya se solucionado (por ahora).

Lo que este entre " " son pensamientos.

No soy buena haciendo peleas. T T

Bueno es momento de iniciar la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Algo no está bien.**

**Capitulo 2:La duda.**

―Vamos chicos es un nuevo wu.

Era otro día y me sentía pésimo trataba de no dormirme mientras subiamos en Doyo.

― ¿Cual, es, el Wu?-le preguntó Kimiko al dragón.

―Es la llave de cristal, tiene en poder de abrir cualquier cerradura―le contestó Doyo.

―Ohh eso es genial¡ serviría mucho para poder conseguir mas wus! (o por lo menos los que tiene Jack.)

Poco después llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el wu, solo era una pradera con unos cuantos arboles y rocas pero nada más.

―Uhhh según esta picazón en mi lengua indica que la llave está enterrada en alguna lugar de esta pradera.-comentó Doyo.

―En algún lugar?-repitió Kimiko enojada―¡Doyo hay mínimo 20 Km. de pradera!¿Crees que tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen Spicer,Wuya o Hanniball?

― ¿Alguien me llamaba? –-una voz llegó desde elcielo.

―Oh es Jack Spicer ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Omi.

―Tonta bola de queso tu que crees? ¡Jackbots ataquen!

Era prácticamente lo mismo que hacian cuando se activaba un wu; cuando todos los robots estaban destruidos llegaron los demás.

―¿Hola chicos se divierten?-era Wuya quien sonreía maliciosamente desde arriba de las rocas.

Miren quien llegó el payaso del carnaval-le dijo Kimiko a Wuya en tono de broma.

¡Que como me llamaste mocosa!.

― !Jajaja¡ eso estuvo muy bueno, ¿no puedes soportar una simple bromita Wuya?-Hanniball acababa de llegar.

―Parece que todos ya han llegado.-comentó Clay.

"Excepto uno "pensó Raimundo el único que deseaba ver... a Chase.

Bueno comenzó una pelea y todos participaron...ah excepción de Spicer que volaba sobre su cabeza como un idiota.

Kimiko y Omi contra Wuya que no tenía poderes pero era buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo y Raimundo y Clay contra Hanniball.,

En una de esas Hanniball golpeo a Raimundo, este salió volando y cayó en un agujero que tenía varios metros de profundidad.

―Ahhhhh―Raimundo esperaba el duro golpe contra la tierra, y este no ocurrió solo fue un golpe blando de esos cuando caes sobre los brazos de alguien.

― ¿Qué diablos?-Raimundo miró a la persona que lo sostenía― !¿Tu?¡ !¿Qué haces aquí?¡

―Uhhh ¿salvándote quizás?-Chase besó con ansias y pasión los labios de su prisionero―me debes una.

―Pues no puedo pagártelo ahora, tengo que ir por un wu...y dime por que no estas hay arriba?

―Ahhh ―(Chase suspiro) bobito― deja a Raimundo sentado en el suelo y se le acerca―adoro tu expresión, pero bueno―dijo sentándose su lado―porque no me interesa en lo mas mínimo los wus.

―Emm te das cuenta? Es la primera vez que hablamos así desde que empezó todo.

―Si, pero aun no puedo renunciar a tu cuerpo― Chase acerco su boca al cuello del ojiverde con ferocidad dejando una marca en el cuello.

―Hay basta ¡¿no te sacias de noche?-Raimundo se alejo.

―Ja vamos no me digas que no te gusta¡

―Pues pera hacerte sincero al principio me gustaba― Raimundo no pudo evitar sonrojarse―pero luego todo se volvió mas brutal y eso no me gusta.

―Pero...-trato de explicarlo pero fue interrumpido por un Raimundo enojado.

― ¡Chase¡¿no entiendes lo que es? Es demasiado, no te voy a permitir que te acerques a mi al menos hasta que entiendas lo que realmente es o bueno al menos lo que yo siento por ti es algo más que solo sexo...algo mas...

Mientras lo decía Raimundo se fue acercando a la pared opuesta de donde estaba Chase y dio rienda suelta a su dolor que un mes había acumulado.

Chase por supuesto no sabía qué hacer, se quedó como un idiota viendo como Raimundo se desmoronaba.

―Rai...Raimundo...yo perdóname―lentamente se fue acercando al brasileño.

―¡Nada! Chase necesitas pensarlo si no, no puedo continuar. Adiós Chase

Raimundo se levanto y con su poder de viento (impulsándose) subió al exterior dejando tras de sí a un ex Dragón Xiaolin muy confundido.

¿Qué demonios quiso decirme?

Raimundo le había sembrado una duda en Chase Young que no sabia si la resolvería sin ayuda.

**Continuará...**

Hay gracias por leer la continuación espero que les haya gustado. =3 se cuidan cualquier duda me dicen.

Bye


	3. El hada y el espejo

Acción¡

Hola chicos gracias por los reviews de Dark, Bunny (prefiero abreviarlos) me inspiran y me dan fuerzas para seguí el fic *ojitos llorosos y una gran sonrisa de felicidad* hay Bunny *con voz resignada* ¿por qué me dejase una tarea tan difícil?

Bueno esta es la continuación espero que les guste.

Lo que esta entre "" son pensamientos.

Y lo que esta en cursiva es lo que dice el hada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Algo no está bien.**

**Capitulo 3: El hada y el espejo**

**Chase's POV**

Apenas y recuerdo a ver salido de la pradera e ir a casa recorría los grandes pasillos sin darme cuenta de a donde me dirigía pues me sabia todos los caminos de memoria, pasaba a lado de mis sirvientes gatunos que como siempre a modo de respeto se inclinaban pero yo apenas y me daba cuenta, tenía que buscar la forma de resolver la duda que me carcomía. Las entrañas y la única manera es verla a "ella".

**General POV.**

Chase entró en cuanto llegó a una gran puerta de madera, adentro había una gran cantidad de cosas, cofres, joyas (¿Cómo habrán llegado esas joyas ahí? Ni yo misma lo se XD) muebles y en el fondo colgado en la pared un gran espejo ovalado al que Chase se dirigió rápidamente esquivando los cachivaches regados por la habitación.

Al llegar simplemente se dirigió hacia el espejo como si fuera una persona muy apreciada por el.

―Hola cuanto tiempo si verte ¿no?.

―_Si creo que si Chase Yang.- _Era una voz sumamente hermosa, dulce y suave.

Bueno y uhhh como decirlo...

―_Creo que el gran Chase Yang... ¿se está disculpando?._

―Si creo que si―Chase esta apenado.

―_Uhhh esta bien te perdono._

―Pero como sabes, de que me estas perdonando?

―_Lo leo en tu mirada._

De pronto del espejo comenzó salir una mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello naranja atado con un lazo rojo de forma que era una colota floja y ojos verde claro con una túnica amarillo pastel, sus rasgos eran afilados; labios delgados, ojos algo rasgados, piel blanca lisa y suave.

―O si se me habia olvidado que poderes tenia.

―_Claro ser la reina de las hadas es de mucha ayuda._

―Bien pues necesito tu ayuda.

―_Bueno esta bien que deseas?_

― ¿Qué es el amor?

―_El amor? Uhh muy buena pregunta._

En cuanto la hada comenzó a hablar también comenzó a cambiar de aspecto; ahora su cabello era rubio un poco más corto su túnica cambio a azul se le pusieron pecas, se puso un poco mas morena, y sus ojos se volvieron azules.

―_Pues hay muchos tipos de amor; por ejemplo, tales como el amor platónico o el amor familiar, y también, en un sentido más amplio, se habla de amor hacia Dios, la Humanidad, la Naturaleza, el Arte o la Belleza, lo que suele asociarse con la empatía, y otras capacidades En la mayoría de los casos significa un gran afecto por algo que ocasiona felicidad o placer al que ama. Sobre todo en el mundo occidental, suele ser contrastado, evitado o contrarrestado por el odio, desprecio o egoísmo._

Ahora la hada tenía el cabello largo (como antes) color negro, ojos verdes obscuros se volvió mucho mas morena su túnica ahora era verde.

―_En el ser humano, a diferencia del amor de los animales, y bajo una concepción actual fundamentalmente occidental, el amor se considera un sentimiento real. En los casos más comunes es el resultado de una emoción basada en la atracción y la admiración de un sujeto hacia otro, que puede ser o no ser correspondido como podría ser tu caso Chase. Eso intensifica las relaciones interpersonales entre un sujeto y otro que, desea el encuentro y unión con aquel que ha juzgado su complemento para su existencia. Por eso ten encuentra esta frase: _

―_«Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad»._

―De nuevo su aspecto cambio ahora tenía su cabello café, (algo corto otra vez) sus ojos café rojizos y sin pecas y su túnica era roja.

―_En algunos casos, el amor puede ser interpretado como fruto de un duro trabajo, esfuerzo y pericia por construir y desarrollar un objetivo, sintiéndose plenitud y felicidad al verse conseguido lo que se ha anhelado y trabajado durante mucho tiempo. Este tipo de amor es el que puede sentir un padre hacia un hijo cuando lo ve ya crecido y capaz de afrontar la vida con plena madurez, imitando al padre en aquellas cosas que le ha transmitido por sabiduría práctica. En este caso, el amor se dirige hacia los principios que han fundamentado el trabajo y han guiado el esfuerzo y es la corroboración de que las creencias por las cuales se ha luchado han tenido su recompensa. Se diferencia radicalmente este sentimiento del amor incondicional, normalmente profesado por la madre, que va dirigido únicamente hacia su hijo, independientemente de cualquier principio ósea malo, bueno, bajito, alto, grosero; por eso se le dice el «el amor de madre.»_

―_Y algunas veces dicen que el amor puede todo; mover montañas, secar mares, y también dicen que el amor es muy poderoso como dice esta cita._

―_«El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta.»_

―_Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir querido Chase._

―Pero aun así ¡necesito ayuda¡―Chase es taba aun preocupado―¡durante 1500 años no he sido un humano propiamente dicho¡ se la teoría pero necesito¡ la practica¡ ¿Podrías ayudarme? Por favor.

―_Bien tengo una amiga que tal vez te ayude.- _le contestó la hada con paciencia.

El hada se voltio y quedó enfrente del espejo metió la mano (como si el espejo fuera agua) y saco enseguida une pequeña hadita de unos 10 centímetros, pálida, ojos rosados y vertido del mismo color, con zapatitos diminutos, sus alitas al moverse sacaban polvitos rojizos y rosados y cabellos negros; estaba sentada en la mano de la reina de las hadas.

―_Esta es mi amiga La Hada del Amor se llama Ámber ella te ayudara a tus dudas y a la práctica._

― ¿Segura―Chase se le quedo mirando a al Hada como diciendo "esa cosita".

La hadita lo miró con reproche y se acerco a la cara de Chase (volando) y le dio una bofetada.

―Oye ¡qué diablos te pasa¡ .

―_Jejejeje se van a llevar muy bien._

―_Bien es hora de irme, Ámber cuida bien a Chase y Chase buena suerte y... no molestes a Ámber._

La hada volvió a tener el aspecto del principio (cabello naranja, y ojos verde claro con una túnica amarillo pastel, piel blanca.) Se metió al espejo y desapareció

―_Nos vemos_...-la voz de la hada retumbó por un momento en la habitación.

Bien y ahora ¡¿qué hago?- dijo Chase mientras veía a la hadita enojada que volaba en frente de él.

**Continuara...**

Este Capitulo me gusto como quedó fue interesante escribirlo.

Eso es todo.

Bye.


	4. En busca del perdón

**Algo no está bien.**

**Capitulo 4: En busca del perdón.**

Una sombra recorría con rapidez y sigilo el templo, se dirigía a una de las pequeñas torres, el objetivo estaba en la parte más alta, seguro dormido a esta hora, aun así tenía que intentar reconciliarse con el_, "en algunas relaciones el tiempo es el peor aliado" _le habían dicho, **(1)** en no podría dejar que eso pasara aunque no creyera mucho en ese tipo de frases.

Al llegar a la torre subió velozmente por la pared y se recargo en la única ventana que había hasta arriba donde tantas otras noches había entrado tan tranquilamente para "verlo" a _"el"; _pero ahora no se atrevía entrar, le lastimaba el orgullo por aceptarlo, pero le atemorizara.

Al final se decidió, tenía que avanzar y quitarse de la maldita duda que lo acechaba, saber la verdad aunque doliera; a sí que empujo la ventana para ver si esta se encontraba abierta, pero lo dudaba; para su sorpresa esta accedió fácilmente y sin el menor ruido se introdujo a la obscura habitación.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue el bulto que estaba debajo de las sabanas en la cama, y después fijo su mirada atigrada **(2)** en el reloj de la cómoda; marcaba las 11:52...genial ya era tarde; si ese idiota **(3)** no hubiera llegado inesperadamente, hubiera llegado mas temprano...aunque seria lo mejor; no quería encontrarse con los otros chicos e interrumpir su plan.

Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos para acercarse lentamente a la cama y abrirse paso a través de las sabanas para encontrar el rostro de su objetivo, le gustaba verlo dormir, luego de dejarlo tan exhausto que se dormía antes de decirle que se "largara" claro que el tendría que desaparecer en cuanto saliera el sol, no quería armar un pleito innecesario.

Como sea, con mucha ternura acaricio la mejilla del chico que hizo que su corazón latiera como nunca y por el que daría su vida entera por protegerlo **(4)** y por supuesto como buen monje entrenado el castaño las artes marciales este se despertó de un salto y se puso en guardia.

―Que **** quieres―al parecer el castaño no tenía mucha paciencia esa noche.

―Tranquilo no pienso hacerte nada- Chase se alejo hasta una de las paredes con las manos al frente.

Y para sorpresa del peli-negro, el castaño se sentó en su cama y abrazó sus rodillas en un intento de protegerse y hacerse invisible mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

―Si me vas hacer algo hazlo...pero rápido, so...solo quiero dormir.

―Oye... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la cueva hace 3 días?-Chase se acerco de forma precavida hacia él.

El chico solo pensó un segundo antes de responder de forma más tranquila.

―Sí, lo recuerdo

―Pues para que veas cuanto te amo lo pensé bastante estos días ¿sabes? y he decidido venir a disculparme y si tú me aceptas de nuevo seré mejor, lo prometo...no lo juro.-Chase había logrado sentarse a solo unos poco centímetros del chico.

― ¿Lo dices en serio?-y aunque el de los ojos verdes también tenia un gran orgullo, que no dejaba decir lo mucho que extrañaba a Chase no pudo evitar sacar un poco de curiosidad, con un pequeño dejo de irritación en su voz.

―Si lo digo en serio, tal vez no ahora pero esperare todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que lo pienses.

El castaño solo lo miro honestamente impresionado ¿realmente se estaba disculpando? y le decía que iba a cambiar? o solo era un sueño?, porque solo aparentaba que no le gustaba... pero eso era mentira...le gustaba y mucho pero tenia que pensarlo...

―Bien tengo que irme...-Chase se estaba levantando.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le pregunta el menor.

― ¿No querías que te dejara dormir? Tengo que empezar a demostrar que estoy arrepentido-le mando una sonrisa torcida.

―Ah si tienes razón―el ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su pequeño olvido.

― (suspiro) te ves tan lindo cuando haces eso...nos vemos.

Chase estaba a punto de bajar cuando el brasileño se acerco corriendo a la ventana y le dijo.

― Espera ¡Chase...!

― ¿Si?―este se paró antes de saltar.

―Pues... (Comenzando a sonrojarse) pienso darte la oportunidad.

― ¿En serio? Gracias pero bueno voy a dejarte dormir luego hablamos te parece?

―No...Sabes creo...que preferiría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche...si? (Sonrojo al máximo)

Como contestación el mayor se lanzó y le dio casto beso **(5)** es lo labios del menor y el sonrojo de este se acentuó.

―No sabes cómo me gusta esa cara-le volvió a decir Chase.

―Bien de...de acuerdo pasa.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente...

Raimundo se desperezo **(6)** y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo hicieron mirar a su alrededor en busca de Chase, pero este no se encontraba ya en la habitación, pero si encontró una prueba que esos recuerdos si habían sido reales al encontrar un pequeño pedazo de pergamino con una inscripción en ella dirigida al castaño.

_Te veré pronto; cuídate._

_Te amo._

_Chase_

Al terminar de leer el chico tenía la cara sonrojada.

―! Diablos ¡ porque he estado tan sensible? yo no soy de las personas que se sonrojan tan fácilmente, diablos.-se murmuro a sí mismo.

― ¡Raimundo! ¡A desayunar! -oyó que le gritaban abajo.

-¡Si voy¡!

Raimundo creía que estoy iba a ser mejor pero aun faltaba algo.

**(1)**Esta frase se la dijo Ámber.

**(2)**Esa palabra (atigrada) viene por el color de los ojos de Chase (son como naranjas) se parecen a los de un tigre (según yo)

**(3) **El "idiota" que habla Chase era Jack, pues el gótico fue a su casa a tratar ciertos asuntos.

**(4)**Eso fue demasiado dulce pero estaba inspirado.

**(5)**Un casto beso es cuando solo se rozan los labios (sin interrupción de la lengua y blabla)

**(6)**Se estiro.

Perdón no tengo una excusa lo suficientemente grande por la gran demora que les hice pasar pero más vale tarde que nunca, aquí les dejo el otro capi y bueno estaba inspirada (musa la,la,la musa) y no se porque se me dio poner todos esos número pero bueno.

Recibo reviews con gusto, pero también sugerencias, comentarios formativos (¿?) entre muchas cosas mas

**Bueno hasta aquí es lo re-subido tratare de continuarlo, como dije espero que los personajes no se vuelvan OC (aunque no podría estar mas OC que hasta ahora.)**


End file.
